


Shadows on a Wall

by HypetrainHime



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Henry and Thraja are friends ok, Other, cryptid!Summoner's also pretty dope and I like the idea, it's been a while so let me live and also suck at writing, so here I am just dusting myself off with a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypetrainHime/pseuds/HypetrainHime
Summary: Based on all the asks sent to Anime-Thirst on Tumblr.Maybe Alfonse is a little too observant with his precious Summoner. Maybe he sees things he's not supposed to see. But surely it can't hurt to ask if others are seeing what he's seeing, right?





	Shadows on a Wall

Not once had Alfonse ever seen anything like it.

The Summoner, precious as they were, was currently being stalked by some strange shadowy figure. 

He’d never see it when he looked directly at it. But it was always there. Out of the corner of his eye, he’d always see the same thing: A looming shadow, four arms, glowing eyes… And always mimicking the Summoner’s movements.

He had asked everyone if they’d seen it too. Sharena, Anna… Some would admit to seeing it, others would just hastily retreat and explain they had places to be. But he hadn’t asked two people yet: Henry and Tharja. Those two had been the first two that the Summoner had actually Summoned proper, and were dear friends to them… It helped that they were friends as well, and often they’d offer ‘explanations’ about the Summoner’s activities.

Night time walks? Good for the constitution.

Lurking around abandoned buildings? Practicing stealth for battle.

Speaking in hushed tones to shadowy figures too twisted to be human? Everyone needed a hobby, and practicing summoning in the heat of the moment was a good skill to have. 

And as much as he loathed bothering that specific pair, he had to.

If anyone knew what was going on, they would.  


* * *

Alfone knocked on the door of Henry’s and Tharja’s shared bunk. Normally, the summoned heroes shared bunks based on world of origin and gender, but both of them had been ousted out of so many bunks that they’d defaulted to staying together. And why they didn’t always get along, they understood one another. So Summoner had vouched that they be allowed to share a room. Not that anyone would want to bunk with them anymore anyway. It was a solution that made everyone happy.

“Come in!” Henry’s cheerful voice rang from behind the door. 

Alfonse was careful as he stepped into the room. The place was dark, and the only source of light was from several candles on tables and chairs. Both bunks had books and scrolls laid out on them, and it appeared they were currently writing things out of a huge tome laid out on a table. The runes on the pages were unfamiliar but they were glowing, so CLEARLY they were magical in origin. And where was that whispering coming from?

Both of them looked up, Tharja looking less than pleased and Henry smiling like always.

“Can we help you. We’re in the middle of something.” Tharja huffed, waving her hand over the scroll she was working on to dry off the ink.

“Oh yes, I apologize. I just wanted to ask you both something in regards to the Summoner...”

Henry and Tharja shared a glance before Henry shrugged. “Well, we’ll answer as much as we can. Everyone’s been asking us about the Summoner as of late, hehe!”

“Yes well. Have you two noticed something odd about their shadow lately?”

“What do you mean?” Tharja asked, looking annoyed. “It’s like it’s always been.”

“I mean it looks like an enormous-”

“No, we heard you, Prince Alfonse.” Henry replied, shaking his head. “Summoner’s shadow… it’s cool right? It’s so big and scary, it even gives us goosebumps!”

“Indeed.” Tharja adds. “Are you only now just noticing it?”

The Askrian prince blanched at their words. Had… always been that way? “So you mean to tell me...”

“That they need to fix themselves a little? You’re right!” Henry chuckled. “Thanks for bringing it up. I’ll be sure to let Summoner know that they’re letting their shadow slip. Goodness knows they’ll be embarrassed!”

“Indeed. Summoner will want to make sure nothing happens to our tender minds. If that robe slips, well...” The gloomy girl laughs softly. “It won’t end well for any of us.”

“I… Well...” Alfonse spluttered at how casual they both sounded about this. “I… Am glad to have helped. I’m sure that the Summoner would have been very embarrassed to know they’ve ah, been slipping, as you say.”

“Don’t worry about it! I’m sure it’s just because they’ve been soooo busy planning and working, they haven’t been keeping up with appearances!” Henry said, standing up and stretching. “Now, we really have to finish these scrolls. Summoner’s only loaning us this book so we need to give it back when we’re done-”

“Oh yes of course! I’ll leave you to it!” He replied, turning and leaving the two Dark Mages to their… whatever they were supposed to be doing with that book. 

Of course, after that meeting, Alfonse never saw the Summoner’s shadow look so monstrous ever again.

He wasn’t sure if he should be delighted or worried.


End file.
